


Neon, Climb, Money

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Back to the fluff, F/M, Molly finds out about one of Mycroft's secret obsessions, Photography, turns out he's actually really good at it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a secret pleasure. Molly finds out about it, and thinks he's pretty good at it. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Neon, Climb, and Money
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop

“Mycroft...what exactly are you doing?”

Mycroft turned to see Molly in the doorway of his room, all the lights turned off, and 5 neon glow sticks in each hand, presumably to look like fingers. “I’m taking a picture,” he said innocently.

Molly rolled her eyes. “Why are you in a darkened bedroom with glow sticks taking a picture?” She turned on the lights and Mycroft winced. “Honestly, love, I promised no matter what weird quirks you revealed to me I wouldn’t judge. Just tell me.”

Mycroft tilted his head to try and get a read on her. “You really want to know?”

Molly nodded.

Mycroft lit up. “Truth be told, I’ve always loved photography. I have an online store where people can get prints of my pictures, and they seem to really like light writing right now, which is where you let the camera shutter take the picture for a long time and you move a light-or several lights-around in front of the camera, so when the picture is taken, you see all the color and wherever it moved. But you have to do it in the dark more often than not, because otherwise the background is over-exposed.”

Molly tried to absorb all the information Mycroft was giving her like a child trying to climb up a very flimsy tree. She wasn’t entirely sure where to go, and she felt like any misstep would lead to disappointment and pain. In an attempt to buy herself some time, she asked, “Can I see some of your pictures?”

Mycroft nodded and brought his camera over, and both of them laid down on Mycroft’s bed to look. Molly looked at the photos and whistled. These were pretty elaborate shots, some of them even had phrases written in cursive. “These are impressive. And you get some money on the side for doing this?”

“Yeah. A lot of the phrases are actually commissions. People will pay me to make specific words in light, and then they can use it as a gift, or to show-off to friends, or whatever they want with it, really. They get good aesthetic and I get to have some fun.”

Molly blinked. “I never thought I’d hear you use the word ‘aesthetic’. I never thought I’d hear you say you have fun!”

Mycroft smiled. “There’s a lot you have yet to find out about me, love.”

Molly kissed him on the nose. “Clearly. I’ll leave you to it. Try not to blind yourself walking out of the room when you’re done!”

Mycroft watched her go with a smile. He should probably make something for her...maybe her name? No, too cliché...Maybe he could make a drawing of Toby? Yeah, that could work...


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year later..._

Mycroft made the final touches in Photoshop carefully. He was combining two light writing pictures he made, and he wanted to make sure there was no way you could tell they were taken separately. This was an important picture, after all. It was for Molly. When he was satisfied, he condensed all the layers and printed a finished image. That done, he folded it up in thirds and wrote Molly’s name on the top, leaving it on the table next to their door where he knew she would see it when she came back from her shift. He got everything together and left for work. He knew he’d be back before Molly came home.

* * *

Molly was exhausted. She had worked back-to-back shifts, thanks to the morgue being terribly understaffed this week. When she took off her coat and scarf, she noticed a little print waiting for her on the side table. This wasn’t anything new, Mycroft often left her little prints of his photos if he knew she’d be tired. She could hear him already making dinner in the kitchen. She shook her head and sighed.  _What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend like him..._ she thought. She opened the print and the first thing she noticed was that he had used an awful lot of white in the picture. It reminded her of a diamond. Then she read the text. Two words that made her heart leap out of her chest.  _Marry me?_ It was unmistakably one of Mycroft’s pictures, she recognized his familiar loops on the  _y_ which also held a little gold engagement ring made from what she could only assume was the most OCD air circle she would ever see. She walked into the kitchen and saw Mycroft calmly stirring some sauce in a pan. “Hello love, how was work today?”

“Mycroft, what’s this?” Molly asked, holding up the print.

Mycroft turned halfway. “Ah. I believe that would be my marriage proposal to you.”

“Um...that’s it? No other...discussion about it?”

“Should there be?”

“One word comes to mind…” Molly said.

“And what word would that be?” Mycroft asked, smiling.

“Clot,” Molly deadpanned.

Mycroft laughed. “Is that a good clot or a bad clot?”

“You. Are. A. Clot. As if you even had to ask me,” Molly said, pulling Mycroft down by his shirt for a kiss.

The sauce burned so badly it was unusable, but neither of them particularly cared. They had more important things going on than a simple burned dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Light writing is a real thing, and let me tell you, it's /hard/ to write actual words. Like, ridiculously hard. I tried it and my words kept getting cut off or bunched together. But it is really fun. I recommend looking it up sometime. Done right it's simply amazing.


End file.
